The present invention relates to folding cartons formed from paperboard and similar semi-rigid materials which may be folded compactly for storage and shipping and then may be easily erected, filled with contents and temporarily relatively securely closed and which are particularly suitable for packaging edible items such as hot or cold sandwiches prepared on rolls or buns.